Twin Haddocks
by JJSnacks
Summary: what if when Valka was taken she was still pregnant and what is she was pregnant with twins? twins that grew up with dragons and live peacefully with there mother in the nest but when a war with Drago Booldfist is coming a war meeting is called for all the chefs and much to there disdain they invite the dragon riders because they need the help.(i own nothing)
1. Chapter 1

Twin Haddocks

In the nest of the Alfa dragon two figures were racing through the nest from wall to floor from dragon to dragon racing and training for hours on end continuously racing through the obstacle course they called there home. The two figures racing were like shadows on the wall you couldn't see them you could only catch a glimpse before they were gone they were agile and fast strong and steady they were about to run of the cliff to swing and jump across using the hanging bits of ice like a monkey through the trees but a voice stopped them in there tracks "Hiccup!, Hicca!" the two now reviled to be Hiccup and Hicca stopped and looked around for the voice and they found it. There stood there mother Valka "will you two come in it is time for lunch" she said in a kind tone but both of them knew that could change very quickly so the ran to their house made of ice, stone, lava and plants.

The two were Hiccup and Hicca they were twins. Hiccup was the elder twin he had unruly shaggy brown/red hair cut short at the back of his neck he had big forest green eyes and was quite tall he was taller than his mother by quite a bit even though he was only 20 he was wearing strong leather Armour with an assortment of gadgets and objects built in along with his flame sword and Zippleback gas dispenser all of which his inventions (the Armour and sword from HTYD2) he had a natural gift in the forge and according to his mother is the best blacksmith she has ever seen. Hicca was the younger twin and looked very similar to Hiccup when it came to coloring in the skin, hair and eyes she was a little shorter than Hiccup but still taller than their mother her hair cascaded down her back in long waves completely unrestrained she hated having her hair tied up it felt wrong to her she also wore leather Armour like her brothers but a bit different the chest obviously to support her rather large bust and she had a skirt with many little pockets all around it she had large knee high boots good for any surroundings and had two swords both flame swords her brother made for her though they were a bit longer, slightly curved, not as much width, lighter weight and didn't have the gas option because she liked speed over power. On her arms she had many hidden blades and throwing knives she even had a long wire with one of their knifes on the end for grappling or collecting far away items if you didn't mind there being a hole through it. They were both deadly fighters but most of the time they use their skills for fun or chores. Hicca had an interest like Hiccup but she loved potions she would mix and match different chemicals and herbs all sorts of things to make amazing things she even made a potion to make you fireproof just smear it on your hand and depending on the dosage your had could be fireproof for days. One time the twins went swimming in lava just to test the limits of the potion and it worked perfectly. When entering their home they were mobbed by two night fury though one was more of a deep purple then black unlike the other witch was pitch black. The pitch black one was toothless he was Hiccus dragon and the other purple one was Hiccas night fury shade toothless quickly proceeded to tackle Hiccup while shade simply came over to Hicca with a happy coooe. "lunch" Valka called to her two young children and her other two reptilian children as she placed the cooked fish on some plates and grabbed the baskets full of raw fish for Cloudjumper, shade and toothless.

after lunch the decided to go for a fly when something interesting happened they flew over a ship and instead of the usual fear and hatred the people on the ship were calling for them to land intrigued by this they did however there wasn't much room on the ship so Valka went down and her children circled up above once on the bored a single man walked up to Valka "you are the dragon riders correct?" he sounded terrified "that is correct" Valka answered in a gentle tone trying to ease the poor man said man then held out a letter and said "you have been requested to aid in the fight of our common enemy Drago Bloodfish" at the sound of his name cloudjumper growled the man continued "this is a formal invitation to a war meeting of all the chefs and your help would be much help" she took the letter and stepped back onto cloud jumper and headed home Hiccup and Hicca would soon follow her only thoughts were _"what am i going to do?" "they deserve to meet there father""this could help convince the villages that dragons aren't evil""how am i suppose to face stock?"_ she had never told her children about there heritage every time they asked she would tell them they were better off not knowing as much as she didn't want to she had to go to this meeting witch meant she had to tell her children the truth "this is not going to be fun" she mumbled to herself


	2. Chapter 2

**there is no punctuation in this what so ever so Sorry :( i am not that good at English if it really bothers you i will try to fix it**

When we arrive home mom seems to be acting strange more withdrawn "what do you think is wrong with her?" I ask my sister Hicca "don't know she's been like that since we saw that ship maybe we should talk to her" Hicca said. "Hiccup, Hicca I need to talk to you please!" our mother's voice rang over through the cavern. we sat down around our dinner table and she placed a letter out in front of us "open it" she said nodding to it we didn't need any more encouragement them that we were both naturally curios and somewhat accident prone but that is besides the point the letter read

Dear dragon rider,

We are aware of your continuing struggle against Drago Bloodfist and wish to inform you we the villages and tribes have been threatened by Drago and wish to ally our self's with you as you are the only person known besides Drago that can control a dragon.

There will be a war meeting on the second day of the new moon season upon the lands of the hooligan tribe as it is currently the furthest away from Dragons last known location we request your attendance and aide in the war that is soon to come.

Thank you for your time the collective chefs of the many tribes

The letter I will admit has stunned me to think they were willing to do this it was fantastic this could be the chance we have been waiting for we could help them understand not all dragons are evil, I could see Hicca though so to judging by the smile on her face right now we both look up to mum but see not the smile we were expecting I don't know what to say she looks pained "mom what's wrong you know you can tell us" Hicca said kindly it is at times like this when I have no clue what to say that I am glad I have a sister. "Hiccup, Hicca, we have to go to this meeting for the sake of the dragons and Vikings, for the sake of defeating Drago Bloodfist and for your sake" "what do you mean our sake?" Hicca interrupted we both understand the kind of man drago bloodfist is we both have our fair share of scars from him "let me finish I will explain everything" valka took a long breath and begun "it has to do with your father" that alone had us on the edge of our seats as we listened intently. "you see I was born on a island called berk and was part of the Hooligans tribe my husband was the chef of the Hooligans tribe his name was Stoick the Vast he is your father and as you know in the tribes they kill dragons when cloudjumper took me away I couldn't go back knowing for a fact what we do about dragons they never listened to me about dragons and they have never taken kindly to dragons thinking they were mindless beasts and now when we go to the meeting you will meet your father and what's worse is it is even on berk" valka finished and looked up at her children they both had wide eyes and there jaws had hit the floor never in there wildest dreams would they have thought that they were the children of a chef and they never expected to ever meet the man valka decided to continue "when we get there I will enter alone with cloudjumper and introduce myself and try to tell them the truth about dragons if they seem accepting I will remove my mask and see how they react I want them to trust us and they would never do so if we remained behind a mask besides I think its high time I stopped running from my past and you two deserve to have a chance to meet your father properly if they remain non hostile I will call you in and introduce you to your father but if not we will leave no questions asked OK I am not risking the lives of my family" she said it in a way that in truth she had learnt from Stoick a demanding and final tone and here children know it "OK we understand" Hiccup said there would be no arguing about this no mater how much he didn't like the idea of his mother going in alone even if cloudjumper was with her but there wasn't much he could do "you know we better get moving because the meetings tomorrow and we got some ways to fly" Hicca said holding out the invitation so we could see to validate her point "your right!" valka said a little startled "then we best get our stuff together were leaving in 2 hours no more" Valka said in a determined tone both the twins nodded and sped of collecting the stuff the wanted to bring mostly food weaponry, Armour, many books both the twins had a habit of journalism, metal ores Hiccup had required from varies places and herbs and potions Hicca had made once everything was packed and strapped to there dragons everyone in full battle gear they we off into the night to berk.

It was still dark when they reacted berk the sleep in a small cove on berk for the night each determined to try their best for each other's sake. The morning came quickly but they went to tiered they often got little sleep as all of them often got so absorbed in either flying or working and it often cut into knight hours not that we weren't all grumpy at the moment because we were Hiccup was the last to get up he looked over to see his sister fixing the hair and washing here face by the river while valka was working down to the grove with lots of fish and a makeshift fishing rod "_how long have they been awake, this is crazy"_ Hiccup thought soon they were all seated around a fire toothless and shade had curled around there riders and were currently eating/ playing in toothless case with their fish toothless's fish slipped and hit him on the head he then glared at it for a while before eating it all the while the rest of us were holding back out laughter…well almost all of us shade took it upon herself to laugh as extravagantly as possible the laughing was soon shifted to focused on Hiccups bedhead witch Valka started fixing with enthusiasm after breakfast they mounted there dragons and decided to make there grand entrance they flew in through the docks seemingly out of nowhere up to the grand hall since the village was seemingly empty they must have started as valka instructed Hiccup and Hicca stayed outside with there dragons and Valka went in.

**to be continued ...**


	3. Chapter 3

I went into the hall but stopped at the doorway. As soon as I walked in all eyes were on me, "I suggest you follow me out here unless you want me to bring my dragon in here or leave him out there unattended" I stated and then turned to walkout I knew they were following. Soon I was standing with Cloudjumper in the middle of berk with chefs from all the tribes even Dargur was here witch was somewhat of an annoyance. Stoick stepped forward and it was hard to stay standing, it had been so long since I had seen my husband "you are the dragon rider? I take your presence here as I sine that in the war to come you are on our side?" Stoick asked I nod, I spoke "I know none of you trust me or the dragons but if you want to win this war you must understand a few simple facts. Are you going to lisen to me?" I asked I hoped they would at least hear me out. Spitelout steps out and said "we all came here with knowledge that we would need your help. We came here prepared to try to understand" I was shocked as the other Vikings from every village nodded, baring Dargur "well I am happy to hear that. OK Fact 1 – dragons have many nests each with a king or queen much like a village with there chefs, but with dragons it is more of a solid arrangement, there is no disobedience the king or queen can literally control the minds. If a king or queen order there nest to raid villages to feed them they have no chose ether they raid for food or become it." The Vikings were frozen until a large blond boy spoke out "so you're saying they are slaves?" "The ones that attack you villages are but Fact 2 – not all kings or queens are like that, like all dragons they each have there own personality. Dragons under a good ruler will live peacefully, dragons under a bad ruler will not. It is the same as with us, good men under the control of a bad one will do bad things." A lot of the villages looked down they felt kind of bad now, "don't worry the dragons nor I blame you were protecting your food and home they would have done the same." "Fact 3 – dragons do not eat people. Apparently we taste discussing only a totally insane dragon would eat someone." Stoick looked at me and my dragon and said "do you honestly expect me to believe that, a dragon the same as that one took my wife and child from me!"

"I know." I said his response was a look of confusion, "did you know I lived in a village like this for most of my life? Unlike other people I didn't want to win the war, I wanted to make piece. It was a very unpopular opinion. I had almost given up, when during a raid a dragon broke into my house it did not attack me like I first feared in fact it looked kind. When I look at him I did not see a monster, I saw an intelligent, genital being whose soul reflected my own. However my moment was short lived. My husband came in fearing my safety and scared him, he grabbed me and returned to his nest, his nest was under a good king the only thing the king wanted was to protect those under his care like good chef. In all the years I lived there I didn't see him us his control over dragons once, because he didn't need to the nest happy and beautiful. I spent 20 years there" Stoick gasped as something clicked "It… it couldn't be could it?" He asked even though the only other viking to understand him was Gobber, I reached up and took of my helmet and loud gasped were my greeting, "Hello Stoick" I said crying yet smiling at the same time. Stoick was in tears but he dint care. He ran forward and hugged his wife now returned from the dead. Many of the younger generation were confused until the other chefs went over to greet there old friend "Valka." A short boy stepped forward it was Snotlout even if he was a baby they was no mistaking the resemblance, "so your my aunt? I mean chefs wife? He asked a little embarrassed. I smile at him "yes Snotlout I am you aunt," two twins speed forward the mail one said "so what is it like in a dragon nest?" the female one followed "was there fire and explosions?" I couldn't help but laugh. "No such thing it was quite the opposite" I answer. They seem disappointed. Stoick looks to me and said "I though you were dead I missed you so much." I smile at him but take a step back "well I think your ready to meet the others" "others" the large blond boy said nervously.

I faced the docks put my hands to my mouth and shouted out my dragon call the Vikings were stunned "that sounded just like a dragon" gobber stated. Suddenly faster then they could blink two black dragons landed one ether side of Valka and Cloudjumper. Two dark figures stepped of "the dark riders!" Snotlout snarled as he ran to attack the male one on his side, however his face soon found itself introduced with the ground with and knee to the gut and an elbow to the back of the neck. The twins both attempted the same thing on the other rider but we quickly stopped when the rider flicked some sort of exploding ball at them and were quickly paralyzed. The other Vikings were about to attack the two when Valka screamed "**stop!**" the two rider quickly retreated to there dragons but were ready for anything. Stoick was amazed at how well these two could fight especially since it was a surprise attack but also how his wife could control them he was snapped out of his musings when his wife called all of there attentions. "Stoick, allow me to introduce you to you twin son and daughter Hiccup she pointed to the male and Hicca she pointed to the female." We were all frozen what could anyone passably say. Good thing his wife always seems to know what to say "Hiccup care to introduce yourself" Valka said turning to Hiccup, Hiccup was in full flight gear leaning on the black dragon he stepped forward and took of his mask there were gasps at the sight of his face he was incredibly hansom even Astrid was drooling at the sight but they quickly snapped out of it when he spoke. The female population almost fainter his voice was strong and commanding like the chefs but also kind and understanding but most of all intelligent very intelligent. "Hello berk, and the many visiting chef-tens, my name is Hiccup and the big black dragon behind me his name is toothless, and before you ask" he turn to toothless. The dragon walked up with extreme grace like a cat and showed us his teeth and then they vanished and popes back out again, "retractable teeth!" the large blond boy said excited by the new knowledge but blushed and hunched down when everyone started looking at him. Hiccup turned to him with a smile on his face "yes that's right Toothless has retractable teeth all of his kind do. You seem interested in dragons, whats your name?" Hiccup asked the boy seemed to find a speck of confidence, "My name is Fishlegs and yes I like learning about dragons they are really cool" Toothless gave him a gumy smile as he said this. The Vikings were shocked. A beautiful blond girl walked out and said what everyone was thinking "is that thing smiling?" Toothless let out a short growl and the Vikings stepped back Hiccup just chuckled. "He doesn't like being called it" he clarified "that makes sense I wouldn't like being called it ether" Gobber said making everyone turn to him "what I am just saying" Gobber defended.

Hiccup was about to start talking again when Fishlegs spoke up, "um I was wondering toothless and the other black dragon. I have never seen them in the book of dragons. What kind are they?" Hiccup looked to his sister who shrugged and turned back to the Vikings. "Toothless and the one my sister is leaning on whose name is Shade are Night Furys" he said with a smile. All the Vikings took a few steps back wide eyed "How do we know that's true" said Snotlout trying to regain his pride. "Yah they don't look that scary" said the male twin both Toothless and Shade opened there mouths and released the unmistakable call of the Night Fury. Now they were scared Valka cut in before anyone lost it, "they wont harm you or anyone else. Unless you threaten them or us. Fact 4 – you should know that dragons a extremely protective of there loved ones, attacking one of the people or dragons they care about is worse than killing them." Hiccup decided to rap up his introduction, "anyway what my mum said is true if you don't mean them any harm then no harm will come to you. Also I was wondering if I could help with they backsmithing. I Know a few things that non of your balcksmiths know," he said with a smirk Gobber decided to take that as a insult. "Hey I am a pretty good black smith if I do say so myself what could I learn from you no offense" Hiccup smiled. Grabbed his inferno "non taken and let me just put it this way" he said as he activated his inferno sword getting amazed looks from everyone. "I made this when I was 10" he said as he closed his sword and returning to the side of his dragon.

"I guess its my turn then?" a extremely musical and gentle voice came from the girl Hicca. As nice as her voice sounded it would be impossible to miss the underlying strength in it. Hicca stepped forward and removed her mask and had pretty much the same affect of the opposite gender as her brother. "Hi as you already know I'am Hicca and this is Shade also if you didn't already know Hiccup is my twin brother making us the same age so I don't want anyone calling me some little girl Ok" Hicca stated. Astrid had already decided she liked this girl, she had self respect and pride in herself like she did. "So you guys are twins two hu? I am Tuffnut and my sister is Ruffnut" said the male blond twin. Hicca stepped forward and smiled making Tuffnut blush for what was probably the first time in his life. "Nice to meet you sorry about paralyzing you two before" Hicca said not showing the least bit of gilt. "What did you do to them before?" asked Stoick interested in what he saw ,"it was a concentrated ball of fright-mare gas." Hicca said confidently, Astrid perked up hearing the name of the dragon that destroyed he family's honer. "Whats Fight-mare gas?" Astrid asked Hicca looked surprised and answered "well the Frigh-tmare can breath this gas that paralyses you. Only for a short time but enough to get in an attack. I just made it more powerful depending on how long I want to paralyses someone." Astgid looked at her in shock and the quickly told her the story of the uncle that frozen in fear. Hicca smiled "yep he was defiantly hit buy the gas he wasn't frozen in fear but paralyzed by the gas." Astrid smiled her family honer was restored.

"Ok this is a wonderful day. However we need to be making plans we will hold a celebration for the visiting chef-tens and for the return of my family and I order that these dragons are not to be harmed" Stoick's voice boomed out over everyone.

**To Be Continued…. **


End file.
